<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinking The Night Away Like We Did Back Then by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229641">Drinking The Night Away Like We Did Back Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Chocolate, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy, Milk, POV Third Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and his father drink chocolate milk together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Triton &amp; Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinking The Night Away Like We Did Back Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass clinked against the countertop. What remained left of the brown milk swirled around inside.</p><p>Luke ran his tongue over his upper lip in order to get the milk off. He looked over at his father. His lips were also coated in a dark liquid. Some of it had gotten onto his mustache.</p><p>Luke giggled at it. Clark tilted his head at his behavior. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You have a milk mustache!" Luke replied through a giggle.</p><p>Clark's lips turned into an upwards smile. He began to laugh along with Luke.</p><p>The two laughed away into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>